


Bending Iron, Crushing Straw

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She snores awful loudly for somebody so little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Iron, Crushing Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> Part of a series of ficlets written for a Tumblr meme. This is a missing scene for episode 7 and thus has spoilers woven through it.

He groans and rolls upon his back, feeling the dungeon’s flagstone bite into his kidneys. Somewhere in the distance he can hear Sid talking in his sleep, and Isabella’s parents giggling in the corner.

Above it all, he hears the sound of snoring. Melodious, water-logged, deep-throated snoring

Well, this won’t do - he can’t plan with all of this noise echoing about in the tiny shared cell. Determined, he turns toward Isabella, trying to gently nudge her into silence. But that one little poke sends Isabella curling toward him, vulnerable and warm as a kitten, trying to burrow into the tight space between his side and the wall, her face burrowed into his tunic.

 _Dear lord,_ he thinks to himself, _she’s so tiny for someone so loud._

Galavant tries to apply reason to the situation at hand. Mighty knights do not, in the words of the long-dead and much blessed Sir Galahad, cuddle. Nor do they nestle, snuggle, canoodle or spoon. They perform courtly deeds and kiss the backs of women’s hands and perhaps give them a nod as you’re jogging by on the back of your horse after lancing a man through in a tourney. Never let it be said that Sir Galavant is not a paragon of courtly deeds. When he cuddles, he bundles true and discreetly. Never let it be said that he lives to regret one burrowing! 

But then, Sir Galahad likely never had such a warm companion. Such a warm, sweet and snore-filled companion. Well, he supposes there won’t be anything wrong with resting his hand against her waist. And she doesn’t protest when he lays his head against the inside of her sprawled arm. Maybe if he breathes calmly he’ll lull her to a deeper sleep…

He wakes to Isabella’s complaints about the puddle of drool he’s left behind on her elbow, but she smiles through her bossy complaints as she plucks the straw from her hair. 

He thinks that he’d like to drag her right back into the hay with him, but a cough reminds him that her parents are here – and that he needs to get them all free and safe as quickly as possible.

Galavant does remind himself to ask Richard where they get their hay, once he’s fully conquered the king and sprung them all free. If Isabella sleeps so soundly on a bare patch of it, he reasons, how well will she sleep on a mattress filled with the stuff in their very own chamber?

Wrong thought, wrong time. He coughs, shifts uncomfortably and shuts away his overly-blessed imagination, measuring the cell bars with his eyes. He’ll have to learn bend iron before he may crush straw.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Galavant** , all of whom are the property of **ABC Television**. No money was earned from the writing of this piece of fanfiction, and the author makes no legal claim upon the characters within.


End file.
